When Two Worlds Collide
by kiki1549
Summary: What will happen when the worlds of two different people are meshed into one cabin? Find out in 'When Two Worlds Collide'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Liliana Maxwell watches as the kids start piling out of school as she waits for her sister to emerge. She's not going to be surprised if Lacey will be the last to exit school. Lacey is exactly like Liliana in that way. Of course, when Liliana was nine years old, her mother might have had a fit had she been late getting out of school. So she's not at all surprised Donna sends her when she's available to get Lacey.

Just as she though, Lacey is the last to emerge from the building. Unlike the other times, however, she's with another young girl. It's something that brings a smile to Liliana's face. Her little sister had never been one to have a lot of friends. Her shyness has caused many problems in that field. Something Liliana knows all too well herself. She herself had grown up a very shy girl, with very few friends.

Liliana smiles when Lacey climbs into the front seat of the Ford Fusion. "Hey little sister," she says.

"Hey big sister," Lacey replies. "I'm glad it's you picking me up."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Mom would have thrown a fit for me being so late."

Liliana laughs softly. "Very true." Liliana pulls away from the curb and makes her way toward her parent's house. "So who was the girl you walked out with?"

"That's Rachel. She's who I'm going to be sharing a cabin with on the Girl Scout trip. It's going to be a little weird."

"Why is that?"

"Her dad is coming with."

Liliana glances at Lacey. "Her dad? Why him and not her mom?"

"She lives with her dad and doesn't see her mom much."

"I guess that makes sense. Does Mom know this?"

"Yes. Lily, do you think Mom is actually going to go with me?"

"I have my bags packed already just in case." Liliana wouldn't be surprised if Donna informed her she wouldn't be going. It wouldn't be the first time. She just feels bad for Lacey.

"At least I know I can always count on you," Lacey says.

"Lace, you know Mom loves you, right?" Liliana asks.

"I know. Was it like this when you were my age?"

"Oh yes. But I didn't have a cool older sister like you do."

"I'm glad I have that."

"Me too."

Liliana follows Lacey into the large house and lets out a soft breath. She can hear her mom moving around in the kitchen. Making her way through the front hall, she knows Lacey would follow suit.

"I'm glad you come in," Donna says when she turns around to see Liliana standing there. "I just got off the phone with Steve."

Liliana simply rolls her eyes. She knows exactly where this is headed. When anything starts with Steve, Liliana always knows where it leads.

"We have a big project coming up. So I won't be able to go with Lacey on the trip. I need you to go with her. I will call Missy and let her know. I think it works better this way because this is more you anyway."

"Okay," Liliana says. Lucky for her, Liliana works from home and has a pretty flexible schedule. She knows she won't have any trouble getting ten days off for Lacey's trip.

"I'm sure Lacey would rather have you on this one anyway."

Liliana nods. "I'm happy to take her."

"Good. I'll pick you up to drop you off. They're meeting up at school."

"Are they taking a bus?"

"No. But Rachel's dad said he would drive. They said it's a seven hour drive so they wanted everyone comfortable. So the cabin mates are riding together. Make sure you bring some nice clothes for the dinners they have planned at the lodge."

"I will."

"Lacey, go get the guide they gave you so Liliana can read over what they suggest to bring."

"Okay," Lacey says before walking out.

Liliana watches as Donna flips through the mail. "Have you met Rachel and her dad?"

"Yes. He's young. Too young if you ask me."

"Is that why you decided not to go?"

"I have a project at work. I can't…"

"If they knew about this, they would let you out. And don't tell me they wouldn't. I worked thee in high school. It has everything to do with the type of trip and having to share a cabin."

"If you don't want to go…"

"I want to go. I said that when she told me about it."

"Here Liliana," Lacey says walking in again.

"Thank you." Liliana takes the paper from Lacey. "I have to go. I'll see you Friday." Liliana kisses her sister's cheek before walking out.

******

Hearing a horn honk, Liliana lets out a heavy breath. Its' times like this she wonders where she got her patience. She knows it's definitely not from her mom. And her dad isn't a while lot better, although he's nothing compared to Donna. Maybe living with her step-dad helped. Bill has always been a patient man.

Liliana lifts her bags and walks out of her condo. She checks to make sure the door is locked before walking down to the driveway. Climbing inside her mother's car after putting her bags in the trunk, Liliana's not surprised to find Donna giving her the eye.

"If you make me late, I swear…" Donna trails off.

Liliana rolls her eyes and looks in the back seat. "Are you ready for this?" she asks when Lacey smiles at her.

"Yes," Lacey answers.

"You couldn't wear jeans?" Donna asks.

"I'm going to be in a car for seven hours, I prefer to be comfortable."

"What will they think of you?"

"I doubt I'll be the only one wearing something comfortable Mother."

Liliana winks at Lacey before turning back around. This isn't the first time Donna's questioned the way she dresses. And she knows it won't be the last. She's just glad she didn't inherit her mother's stuck up attitude.

It's a short drive to school before Liliana is climbing out of the front seat and making her way to the back of the car. She smiles at Lacey as she lifts open the trunk. There is little surprise when Donna just stays behind the wheel. And it's definitely not a surprise when she says a quick goodbye before driving off.

"You don't have to wear jeans for the trip," Liliana says. "We can find some place to change."

"No need," Lacey says. "I have my grey pants on under my jeans."

Liliana laughs softly. "That's my sister. All right, I'll follow you." Liliana pulls the handle up on her suitcase and walks with Lacey.

"There's Rachel over there."

"Is that her dad?"

"I think so. I've only met him once."

Liliana watches as Rachel waves the moment she sees Lacey. Then she sees her dad turn around. She can't help but stare at him for a moment. The man is definitely gorgeous.

"Hi Rachel," Lacey says with a big smile on her face.

Liliana can't help but smile herself. She's so glad to finally see her sister happy. "Hi," she says looking at the man.

"Hi," he replies. "You aren't who I met last week."

"Definitely not her. I'm Liliana Maxwell, Lacey's sister." Liliana holds her hand out.

"Ted DiBiase, Rachel's dad." Ted shakes Liliana's outstretched hand.

"Junior," Rachel says.

"Right, Junior. My mistake." Ted smiles down at Rachel before looking at Liliana once again. "What happened to…? I don't remember her name."

"Donna," Liliana says. "And she had some project with work or something."

"She wouldn't like this trip anyway," Lacey says. "Mom's not an outdoor kind of person."

"Well then maybe it's a good thing she's not here," Ted says.

"Probably."

"Oh, here, let me take your bags."

"Thank you," Liliana says as Ted lifts her bags. She watches as he takes Lacey's before turning to the Toyota Sequoia. "Lacey, why won't you get your jeans off before Mr. DiBiase gets everything in?"

"Call me Ted," Ted intervenes as he puts Liliana's bags into the back of the SUV. After getting the bags in, Ted closes the lift gate. "Oh, I'm going to apologize ahead of time. I have a phone interview while we're driving up. It was supposed to be yesterday, but never happened."

"Not a problem."

"It won't last long. At the longest fifteen minutes, but it's doubtful."

Liliana nods. "We shall keep our lips sealed."

"Thank you."

"All right, if I can have everyone come on over here," Missy Hartman says loud enough for everyone to hear.

Liliana turns to make her way over to the group that's forming. She glances beside her to see Ted fall into stride with her while the girls run ahead. "I don't think I've ever seen Rachel before the other day."

"She's been in the Girl Scouts for four months. She's been in school since the beginning. This is the first year her and Lacey have been in the same class and just hit it off. I think it helps that they're both shy."

"Probably does help. That was always my problem. I was probably the shiest person ever."

"That's Rachel."

"Were you that shy?"

"I wasn't shy at all."

They stop when they reach the group, standing behind the girls.

"All right," Missy says. "We do have a seven hour drive ahead of us, so I'll keep this short. I have here directions to the lodge because I'm sure at some point we'll lose someone. Today is mostly a traveling day, so feel free to stop and grab some lunch. We are meeting for dinner at the lodge tonight. Nothing fancy, we're just going to have pizza. We'll be eating around six. When you get there, all you have to do is go to the office and they'll give you your information. Both adults are going to have to go in because you both will need to sign. Any questions? All right, then let's get going. Have a good trip and we'll see you in Blue Ridge."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ted pulls out of the parking lot as he slips his sunglasses on. He glances in his rearview mirror to see the girls playing their Nintendo DS's. "Am I allowed to ask about the age difference between you and Lacey?" he asks looking over at Liliana. "Or would that make me a complete jackass?"

Liliana grins. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, you're obviously over eighteen because you're on this trip. And I know Lacey is only nine. So how big of an age difference is there?"

"Fourteen years. She's actually my half-sister. My parents divorced when I was little. Mom didn't remarry until I was twelve and then Lacey was born."

"She your only sister?"

"Yeah. It's just the two of us on that side. I have a brother from my dad's marriage. He's sixteen. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older half brother and a younger brother."

"And they're both mean," Rachel says.

Ted chuckles. "You're only saying that because they wouldn't let you stay up late last week. You adore your uncles and you know it."

Liliana grins as she glances back at Rachel. "What do you do?" she asks when she looks at Ted again.

Ted laughs softly. He glances over at Liliana, not sure how to take that question. By the look on her face, Ted knows she's serious. "Wow," he says. "I don't think I've ever been asked that."

Liliana raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Most people know who I am, especially around here. It's actually nice to hear the question. I'm a professional wrestler."

Liliana nods. "A professional wrestler?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No, not really. I never met a wrestler before. I just…I don't know. I didn't expect anyone like you."

"No? What did you expect?"

"I don't know honestly."

Ted grins. "What about you? You found out what I do. What do you do?"

"For now, I'm a graphic designer."

"For now?"

"I'm going to school to be a psychologist. I guess you can say I like getting inside people's heads."

"How much longer do you have to go?"

"I'm hoping to be done next year. I go full time."

"So, you're twenty-three?"

"Yes."

"Do you live at home with your parents?"

"No. I live on my own. I work full time."

"Wow. And people thought I was nuts for going to school full time while raising a daughter."

"But you did it," Rachel says.

"Yes I did Cobra. So, psychology? God, that's great."

"Sports psychology actually. Well, I'm hoping anyway," Liliana says.

"Is that who you see sometimes Daddy?" Rachel asks.

"Yes it is."

Liliana looks at Ted. "You see a sports psychologist?"

Ted nods. "Occasionally. Honestly, if you're looking for a good place to start, get into wrestling. We're all nuts."

Liliana just stares at Ted as he laughs softly. Ted shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. Bad inside joke with a few of us." He takes his phone from the cup holder after it starts playing his dad's ring tone.

"It's Grandpa," Rachel says giggling.

"Hey old man," Ted answers.

"I can still kick your ass Teddy," the deep voice says before laughing.

"Right, I'll remember that. Not that I didn't already no it. Have I mentioned you still scare the hell out of me?"

"Good. Listen, I know you're going to be gone for a while. But when you get home, your mother wants to have a family dinner. I was supposed to tell you about it the other night, but I forgot."

"Okay, dinner sounds good. Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. It's just been a while since we've had the family together. And your brother is finally coming to visit too. So your mom wanted dinner."

"Okay, sounds good. Please tell me it's not on the day we get back?"

"No, it'll be the next night. I don't hate you that much son."

"Good to know."

"That's all I called for. Have a good trip, now give me to my granddaughter so I can say hi to her."

"All right, I'll talk to you later Dad." Ted holds his phone back to Rachel.

"Nice ring tone," Liliana says.

Ted smiles over at her. "That would be my dad's ring entrance music. He was a wrestler too."

"So it runs in the family?"

"I'd say it does. My grandfather and grandmother were both wrestlers. My father was. And now me and both brothers wrestle."

"Definitely runs in the family."

"Here Daddy," Rachel says handing Ted his phone back.

As if on cue, it rings again. Ted looks at it and lets out a soft breath. "All right, this is my call. I promise it won't be long."

"We shall be quiet," Liliana says.

"Thank you. Hello?"

Liliana watches as Ted scans through the radio stations before landing on what she guesses is what he's going to be on. Ted lets out a soft breath as he presses a button on his phone. He glances at Liliana to find her watching him.

"I promise this won't be long," he says.

"It's okay," Liliana replies.

"We're on live with Ted DiBiase, Jr.," they all hear on the radio. "Ted, are you with us?"

"I'm with you," Ted answers.

"Thank you for being on."

"Thanks for having me."

Liliana listens as Ted answers each question with what sounds to be honest answers. She can't help but catch some annoyed looks at a few of the questions too. Not that it's really any of her business, but she may just have to ask about it later.

"Word has it that you not only graduated college with a Bachelor's in both Science and Business Administration, but you also played two sports while raising a daughter. How much of that is true?"

It's a question in which draws Liliana's attention. She can't wait to hear Ted's answer.

"Every bit of it," Ted answers.

"What sports did you play?"

"Football and soccer."

"It couldn't have been easy."

"Not at all. It was definitely a hard long road for me. But with the help of my family, I got through it."

Liliana has to admit that she's surprised by what she had heard Ted say. She never imagined he could go to school full time, play sports, while raising Rachel.

After a few more minutes, Ted puts his phone down. He lets out a soft breath as he looks in the rearview mirror at the girls. Both seem to be ignoring everything around them as they continue to play their games. 

"All right," Ted says. "That is over with."

"Do you have many of things like that?" Liliana asks.

"I make appearances and we have a few radio interviews here and there."

Liliana nods. "So you said you went to school full time while raising Rachel, but you never mentioned you played sports on top of that. And you were amazed that I work full time and go to school full time."

Ted laughs softly. "I guess I just don't look at it like anything with me." Shrugging, he glances at Liliana. "It wasn't easy by any means, but it was something I got used to."

"Same with me."

Ted nods. "So are you an outdoorsy kind of person?" 

"Yes. I haven't done anything like this in a long time though. And I've never been to Black Bear. Have you?"

"No. I've heard it's great though. A buddy of mine went there for his anniversary and said the hiking is amazing."

"Good." Liliana looks out the window and lets out a soft breath. Hiking is something she'd always enjoyed. She hopes it hasn't changed.

Ted glances over at Liliana. He saw the look on her face when he had told her he was a professional wrestler. He's honestly not sure how to take it. She hadn't completely scoffed at his chosen profession. But maybe it's because the girls are in the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liliana leans forward when she hears her phone ringing from her purse. Pulling it out, she stares at the screen. She's not sure she's seeing the name correctly, but there's no doubt about who it is. Not when it's the ring tone it is. Letting out a heavy breath, she presses the ignore button. She doesn't want to deal with any of the issues that will surely come if she answers. When she sits back again, she can see Ted looking over at her.

"I didn't want to answer it," she says before he can say anything.

Ted simply nods. He glances at the clock before looking out to the road again. "Let me know when you three get hungry," he says. "We can stop for lunch at any time."

"Can we stop soon?" Lacey asks. "I'm hungry?"

"Sure we can Cherry." Ted watches Liliana look over at him after the name slips past his lips.

"My name isn't Cherry," Lacey says confused.

Ted chuckles. "I know that. It's a nickname."

"Cherry?"

"Look in a mirror, your hair is red. What color are cherries?"

"Red." Lacey giggles. "I like it."

"Good. I'm two for two with giving little girls nicknames then."

Liliana grins. "I heard you call Rachel something earlier. What was that?"

"Cobra. Gave her that nickname when she was a baby."

"Cobra? How'd you get Cobra?"

"Part of my dad's wrestling finishing move." Ted shrugs. "Part of mine now. It's a DiBiase thing."

Liliana nods. "I guess if she doesn't mind it that's all that matters."

"That's what I think. She answers to it, so she doesn't hate it."

"That's always a good thing."

"All right, what does everyone want to eat?" Ted knew he made a mistake by asking it that way the moment both girls pipe up and start talking at the same time. "Okay, one at a time. I can't understand you if you're both talking at once."

"Pizza," Rachel says.

"That's what I said," Lacey says.

Ted looks over at Liliana. "Is pizza okay with you?"

"Pizza's perfect," Liliana answers.

"Okay then. Pizza it is. Now to just find a pizza place."

"We'll help," Rachel says.

"Sounds good."

Almost twenty minutes later, they walk into a small pizza buffet. Ted rests his hands on Rachel's shoulders as they make their way over to a table in the corner.

"I'll be right out," they hear from the window of the back.

"Take your time," Ted replies. He looks at Rachel as they sit down around the table. "Are you going to try something other than pepperoni?"

"Maybe," Rachel answers.

"Doubtful. You need to be like Uncle Brett and just try one of everything."

"No. Last time he did that, he ate pineapple pizza."

"Yeah, Uncle Brett is nuts."

Liliana smiles at Lacey. "That's Dad's favorite pizza, isn't it Lacey?" she asks.

"Yes," Lacey answers. "And it's gross."

Ted chuckles. He looks up when a blonde woman stops beside the table. "Hi there," he says.

"Hi," she replies. "My name is Amanda. Can I get you four something to drink?" Amanda nods after receiving their drink orders. "And are you having the buffet today?"

"We sure are."

"All right, help yourself then. I will go get your drinks."

"Thank you."

Liliana can't help but watch as Ted stands up. Ted looks around the table and gestures up to the buffet tables.

"Ladies," he says. "Eat away."

Liliana can't help but laugh a little as she stands up. She follows the girls up to the line of two buffet tables, with Ted right behind her. "It smells good," she says taking a plate from the stack.

"That it does," Ted replies.

Liliana sits down after getting her food. She opens her napkin before setting it on her lap as the others sit down. When her phone rings again, Liliana lets out a heavy breath. She pulls it from her purse, rolling her eyes. "I guess I should take this."

"Go ahead."

Liliana presses the answer button. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hi," Gina says. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Having some lunch, how about you?"

"Waiting for my meeting with my advisor to get my schedule fixed. Are you taking English this summer?"

"No, not until fall."

"Oh, okay. I thought you had to take it this summer."

"Only if I wanted to do speech in fall. But I decided to do English II in the fall."

"What about your plan?"

"Plan changed. I'm still on track, just decided to go a different way this summer." Liliana watches as Ted reaches across the table to help Lacey pull a napkin loose from the holder. "Look, I need to go."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Liliana hangs up after saying her goodbye. "Sorry," she says.

"No need to apologize," Ted replies.

"Hopefully that's the only time she'll call."

"One of those friends huh?"

"Yes. Not exactly by choice either."

"How so?"

"We worked together in a class this semester and she just kinda stuck with me then."

"Is that like Cody, Daddy?" Rachel asks.

"I think it's a little different Rach," Ted asks. "I like Cody. Cody just gets on my nerves every once in a while."

"I like Cody too."

"Yes, I know you do. Cody reminds me all the time."

Liliana smiles at Ted. "She has a little crush on him I take it?" 

"I do not," Rachel intervenes.

Ted simply rolls his eyes before he nods. "Yeah," he replies. "I suppose it could be worse."

"Yeah, it could be Randy Orton," Rachel says.

Ted laughs softly. "Randy's not all that bad."

"But he's married."

"And you're nine. I don't think Randy would have anything to do with a nine year old."

"It could be your crush."

"My crush? And who is my crush?"

"Eve."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting." Ted laughs softly as he shakes his head. Leave it to his daughter to look at something innocent as what he and Eve share and turn it into a crush.

Liliana can't help but smile at the look at Ted's face. It can only mean his relationship with Eve is far from a crush. "So you don't have a crush on Eve?" she asks.

"No," Ted answers. "Don't get me wrong, Eve is beautiful and if she was my type yeah, there would definitely be something. But no. Rachel gets the idea of this crush because I took Eve to the work Christmas party last year. We're both single and neither of had dates, so we went together."

"Daddy has a crush on her," Rachel says. "Don't believe him."

"Eat your lunch Cobra, before I do."

Rachel sticks her tongue out at Ted before going back to eating. Liliana is surprised when Ted doesn't say anything about Rachel's action. But maybe that's out of the fact that her mom would have. She would have made a big scene out of such a little action. Ted seems to be the exact opposite of the kind of parent Liliana is used to. She can't help but wonder if his parents were the same way with him and his brothers.

After finishing their lunch and all making a pit stop at the restroom, they head back to the SUV. Ted pulls out of the small parking lot, making his way back toward the highway.

******

Liliana looks out the windshield as Ted drives through the Black Bear lot. She hadn't realized how beautiful this place is. Of course, she's never been here before, but she had seen a few pictures. Pictures definitely don't do it any justice.

Ted pulls into a parking spot when he reaches the office. Looking into the backseat as he takes his seatbelt off, he sees both girls entranced by their game. "Ladies, we have to run in. Are you two going to stay in here?"

"Yes," Rachel answers.

"Okay. We'll be right back."

Liliana closes her door and puts the strap of her purse over her shoulder. She follows Ted up the step of the porch. As Ted opens the door, he steps to the side, gesturing for Liliana to go ahead.

"Thank you," she says as she steps inside.

Ted follows suit and they make their way up to the desk. The woman sitting there smiles at them.

"Hello," she says. "Welcome to Black Bear, how can I help you?"

"We're here for the Girl Scout's trip from Clinton, Mississippi."

"Okay, what are the names of the scouts?"

"Rachel DiBiase."

"Lacey Russell," Liliana says when the woman looks at her.

"And you're their parents or guardians?"

"Yes ma'am," Ted answers.

"All right. I just need you both to sign in while I go get your cabin information."

After getting everything they needed, Liliana and Ted make their way outside. Liliana climbs into the passenger seat once again as Ted walks around the vehicle to climb behind the wheel.

It's a short drive to their cabin. Then they're all climbing out and making their way to the back of the vehicle to retrieve their bags. Liliana pushes her sunglasses up on top of her hair before she takes her bag. She follows the other up to the front door of the cabin. Ted unlocks the door, pushing it open before he steps back to let the other three enter.

Liliana looks around, setting her bags to the side for the moment. She sees Ted do the same before he passes by her. Watching him for a moment, she wonders if she'll be able to make it through ten days of being with him. Sure, they seem to be okay right now. But Liliana has doubts. Deep down, she knows it's because he's so young with a daughter. And she hates herself for feeling that way. She's not her mother. Besides, Ted is obviously great with Rachel. He's made that obvious. But there's something else about him that Liliana can't place right now. Maybe it's his profession. But again, who is she to pass judgment on what others do?

"We found our room," Lacey calls down the hall pulling Liliana out of her thoughts.

Ted makes his way down the hall and disappears into a room. Letting out a soft breath, Liliana follows suit. She stops in the doorway of the bedroom which has two twin size beds.

"I love it," Rachel says.

"Good," Ted replies. "Why don't you start unpacking? If we wait too long, we'll never get it done today."

"Okay."

"You too Lacey," Liliana says.

Ted glances back, as if he's surprised to see Liliana there. "I didn't hear you come in," he says.

"She's light on her feet," Lacey says.

"So I see, or hear rather."

Liliana smiles as she backs out of the room to go to another bedroom. She steps inside and takes a look around. "Are they both the same?" she asks when she hears Ted step into the room.

"Just different color bedding. Green in here, blue in there."

Liliana nods as she turns. "Do you care which one you have?"

Ted shakes his head no. "As long as I have a bed, I'm good."

"Same here. I'll take this one then."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later finds all four sitting in the living room. Ted is flipping through the television stations, not really paying attention to anything he passes. The girls are looking through the catalogue about the lodge. Liliana just stares out into no where. It has been a long day, despite only being in the car. But being in the car for seven hours is tiring. In the end, at least they know they'll get a good nights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ted looks across the table as he watches Rachel lean over to whisper something to Lacey. "Oh, so now the secrets start," he says. Ted smiles when Rachel looks over at him quickly. "Sorry to bother you. Go ahead and continue with the secrets."

Liliana laughs softly from her seat beside Ted. "Now that you've interrupted them, they won't," she replies.

Ted shrugs. "I will never understand girls."

"And girls will never understand boys."

"Right." Ted chuckles then. He pulls his phone out of his pocket after he hears it go off. Pushing it across the table, he once again gets Rachel's attention. "It's Cody."

Rachel smiles widely as she takes the phone. "Hi Cody," she answers. "Uh-huh."

Ted shakes his head. "I can't help but wonder if she gets this excited when I call her from the road."

"I'm sure she does," Liliana says.

"I will. Here's Daddy. Bye Cody."

Ted takes the phone from Rachel. "Rhodes, what's up?"

"I actually called to see when you were getting to Memphis," Cody says. "But then I remembered you wouldn't be here."

Ted chuckles. "Take one too many of your dad's elbows buddy?"

"Must have. Don't have too much fun out there."

"I'll try not to. We should definitely come out here though. Not that I've seen much of it yet. But from the looks of it and the list of what's here it seems great."

"Good, then hike for all of us."

Ted chuckles. "Will do. See you in Cleveland."

"Bye Ted."

"Later Cody." Ted slides his phone closed. "He's brilliant I tell ya."

"Daddy, be nice to Cody," Rachel says.

"I am being nice to Cody." Ted takes a drink of his pop.

"All right," Missy says. "Can I get everyone's attention please?"

Ted looks up to where Missy is standing at the front of the dining hall. Letting out a soft breath, he waits for the room to quiet down.

"Okay. First of all, welcome to Black Bear. I know everyone is excited to be here. Well I hope so, because I know I am. Your cabins are all stocked with food and all your necessities. We know we're going to be here for a little over a week, so we will be stocking again next Saturday or Sunday. Tomorrow, we will meet outside of here at eight-thirty. From there we will go over what's going on. We have a big group, so we are just going to let you go off on your own. But the scouts need to be with an adult when you're out hiking. Other than that, I hope you enjoy your time here and go get a good night's sleep."

Ted locks the door after they get back to their cabin. "All right," he says. "Rachel, you need to go shower."

"Fine," Rachel mutters as she walks down the hall.

"You're next Lacey," Liliana says.

"Okay." Lacey makes her way to the bedroom.

Ted chuckles as he plops down on the couch. "I'm exhausted. And to think I do a lot more than this on a regular basis."

"But this is a little different, isn't it? I'd think on the road, you're constantly be on the move, right?"

"Mostly I am. It just depends on what's going on and what shows I have and where those shows are."

Liliana sits down beside Ted. She's still not completely sure about him. There's something about him that turns her away. But at the same time, there's something about him that makes her want to continue to question him. Looking over at Ted, Liliana watches as he closes his eyes and run his hands over his face. She'll be the first to admit he's gorgeous, but that doesn't mean he's anything special.

******

Ted walks into the living room the next morning after getting changed. Liliana looks over from where she's sitting on the couch as he takes a seat.

"Morning," Liliana says.

"Morning," Ted responds. He leans down to pull his tennis shoes on. "I suppose I have to attempt to get Rachel's hair into a ponytail, huh? That would probably be best for today."

"Can't do ponytails?"

"I can. They're not great, but she doesn't complain."

"Well, you don't need to worry. Her hair is already done. I did it right after I did Lacey's."

Ted looks at Liliana. "Thank you."

Liliana nods. "You're welcome. She mentioned you can't do braids at all and that's what she wanted."

"Yeah, I haven't figured braids out yet."

Liliana grins. "Good thing I'm here then."

Ted chuckles. "Good thing." He looks over when he hears the girls run in. "Well hello there."

"Liliana did my hair," Rachel says as she hugs Ted.

"I see that. It looks really good. Better than Daddy could ever do. Did you thank her for doing it?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think we should have a quick breakfast, what do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea."

Ted stands up and follows the two girls into the small kitchen. Glancing back, he sees Liliana following them.

"I brought a small backpack," Liliana says as she stops beside Ted. "Figured we could pack some fruit bars, water, and the things we may need on the hikes."

"Good idea," Ted replies. "I didn't even think about that."

"I took a trip like this when I was in girl scouts and remembered it was much easier doing that then carrying everything."

Ted laughs softly. "Most likely. You did come here though, did you?"

"No, we stayed in Mississippi."

"Right, dumb question because I remember you saying you've never been here before." Ted shrugs. "Shows you how much my brain works."

"It's because of the accident," Rachel says.

Ted rolls his eyes. "It has nothing to do with the accident Cobra."

"Accident?" Liliana asks.

"I was in a car accident last year. It wasn't bad for me. I wish I could say the same for the other driver."

"What do you mean?"

Ted lets out a soft breath. "Doesn't matter." Ted looks away quickly. It's not something he likes to talk about. He knows Rachel doesn't completely understand, so he can't be upset when she brings it up.

Liliana knows exactly what he meant after he ended the conversation quickly. And she can definitely see how much it still bothers him. She can't help but wonder what exactly happened, but it's definitely not her place to ask.

Ted pulls his baseball cap on as they get ready to head to the main lodge. Looking down at Rachel, he smiles. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes," Rachel answers.

"Good." Ted looks over toward Liliana and Lacey. "Are you two ready?"

"We're ready," Lacey answers.

Liliana slides her backpack on as she nods. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liliana stands beside Ted as they listen to Missy give instructions on what's going on for the day. She's glad they didn't have to stay together as an entire group. It would be much better with small groups. Besides, Liliana would rather spend time alone with Ted being the only other adult.

"All right, we'll see you all for dinner at six," Missy says. "You can do whatever you want out there just be safe. Have fun."

Ted slides his sunglasses on as they begin walking to the farthest trail. He had figured everyone would avoid this one. "Is this one okay with you?" he asks looking over at Liliana.

Liliana nods. "I was hoping for this one," she replies. "Looks like an adventure."

Ted grins. "So are you an adventurous girl or just an outside girl?"

"Both." Liliana shrugs. "I wasn't always adventurous though. Well, no I take that back. Deep down I always was. But growing up in a house like mine I wasn't able to do anything. When I went to my dad's, it was a little different because I was able to do more there. When I moved out of my mom's, that's when it started."

"Your mom sounds strict."

"My mom is nuts. I love her, I do. But I don't miss anything about living there. She wants everything her way and if it's not she'll make you do whatever it is over again. Lacey isn't allowed to have friends over, which has been hard. I think that's why she's so shy. Which is also why I step in and let her come to my place to have friends over."

"You're not a freak when it comes to kids running around then?"

Liliana laughs softly. "Not at all. I like to keep my place clean. But I also want Lacey and her friends to feel comfortable enough to have fun and not worry about getting yelled at."

"That's how I grew up. Of course, I think three boys did that. Even with the age difference with the three of use it was nuts."

"What's the age difference?" 

"Mike is five years older than me and I'm five years older than Brett."

"Parents decided to wait after both then?"

"Mike's my half brother. My parents had me not long after they were married and then waited for Brett. Girls, because careful climbing through all of that. We don't need you two hurt. There was really no reason behind it other than my dad being on the road a lot."

"He wrestled to right?"

Ted nods. "One of the greatest heels to ever step into the ring. I'm not saying that as his son, but as a fan of the sport. As his son, however, it's hard to follow in his footsteps."

"Is that what you're trying to do?"

"No. But people see me and my name and automatically think 'hmm…I wonder if he's anything like the Million Dollar Man'. I don't try to be him, but people think that's what I'm going to do."

Liliana looks at Ted. Maybe she has him wrong. She had thought she had figured him out, but maybe she hasn't. This is what she gets for trying to know who people are. She really needs to stop with the judging right away. It's something she gets from her mother, however, she's nothing like Donna, because she doesn't hold much against the person when she finds things out. Sure, at times she does, but not the way Donna does.

"Daddy," Rachel says. "Can we go through there?"

Ted looks ahead to where Rachel is pointing. "Sure," he answers. "Doesn't look dangerous."

They spend the next hour hiking through the wooded area, stopping every once in a while to snap a few pictures. Liliana can't remember the last time she had been out like this. It's something she needs to do more often. After all, this is what she loves. She loves not knowing what to expect when they walk down a path. She knows there's nothing of great danger around.

"Look!" Lacey shrieks. "Stairs."

"You're getting excited for stairs?" Liliana asks laughing softly.

"There are a lot of them that lead up to the top of this hill. Can we go up?"

"I don't see why not." Liliana looks at Ted who nods at her. "Let's go."

"I could race all of you up," Ted says.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I'd beat you," she says.

"You think so, huh? Want to find out?"

Liliana watches as Ted and Rachel stop at the bottom of the steps. She laughs a little when Rachel rolls her eyes again. "Come on Lacey," she says. "I think they may be a while."

Ted looks at Liliana as she and Lacey step past them and make their way up the steps. He can't help but to watch Liliana for a few moments. How couldn't he? The way her shorts ride up higher on her thighs, he'd have to be blind not to watch. Shaking his head, he forces himself to look away.

"Let's go Cobra," Ted says looking down at Rachel.

Rachel grins as she starts her way up the stairs. Ted takes a deep breath before he starts up himself. He sees Liliana glance back and smile.

"I thought you were going to race us," Liliana says.

"I decided to be nice to you," Ted replies.

Liliana laughs softly. "Whatever you say."

Ted chuckles. How can he be letting this woman get to him like this after only a day of knowing her? He shouldn't be and he knows that. But here he is, letting it happen, not that he should really be surprised.

Once they reach the top, they all stop to catch their breath, each taking their water bottles from the back pack. Ted wipes his forehead with the back of his hand before taking a long drink of his water. Liliana shouldn't watch, but she does as Ted swallows, his Adam's apple moving with each swallow. She quickly turns away when Ted pulls the water bottle away from his lips. She shouldn't be watching him.

They continue to make their way along the path, again stopping occasionally to snap a few pictures. The day continues just like this; different sights and scenes, pictures taken, and all four having a good time. They couldn't ask for anything better. The day is beautiful and the hike is amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few days are spent the same way; hiking through the different paths during the days and after dinner spending the evening around the living room playing different games. No one could have expected the trip to be this well. Liliana knows she never thought it would. She's been getting along with Ted more than she could have imagined.

Saturday rolls around quickly; the day they're spending at the lodge, playing games with the entire group. As they begin the day, the kids start out by playing a game of kick ball on their own.

Liliana slides her sunglasses on as she watches the game. Ted steps up beside her and crosses his arms over his chest. They had somehow managed to be separated by the rest of the adults, at least for the moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Ted asks.

Liliana looks over to see him looking out at the kids. "Sure," she answers. She expects Ted to look over at her then, but he doesn't. Instead, he continues to look out at the field.

"You have an issue with me being a professional wrester. Don't tell me you don't, because I know you do. Can I ask why?"

Liliana chews on her bottom lip, trying to figure out how she can answer the question. She's not completely surprised by it, but hadn't expected it quite yet.

"I'm not going to be upset. Trust me I've heard many reasons why. I just want to know."

"Honestly, I guess I just don't understand. Maybe it's because I don't watch it. I just don't get it."

"What I do isn't fake."

"That's not the problem. I know you really get hurt. I know all about that. I have an ex who was a wrestling fan, which could be the problem. I don't know. When I see it, I just think it's ridiculous. I'm not trying to put you or your career down. I know it sounds that way. I just…" Liliana shrugs. "I just don't understand."

"I could make you understand." Ted finally looks over at Liliana. "Or do you just want to continue judging me because of what I do?"

"I'm not judging you."

Ted grins and nods. "I see it Liliana. Like I said, I'm not upset. You aren't the first. But I don't want you to judge who I am based on what I do because you don't like it. I don't expect you to like me. But I'd like to see a reason other than my job the reason behind it."

"It has nothing to do with what you do."

"No? Then what's the problem? We seem to get along, right? So what's the problem?"

"You're a wrestler."

"We've established this."

"No, that's not what I mean. You're an athlete. I can read athletes better than they think I can for only being a student. I can probably tell you more about most of the people I've met with than they're girlfriends can. There have been some that I could point out something about someone the moment they step in front of you."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I can't read you. When I look at you, I only see one thing. But that's obvious to a lot of people, so I don't see that as anything special. Not the point itself, but me seeing it."

"You can't read me? And that makes me what?"

"It makes me think you're either hiding something or just closing yourself off to everyone."

Ted nods as he looks out toward the field once again. "So it has nothing to do with me being a wrestler?"

"I don't think so."

"That's good to know."

Liliana wishes she could read Ted. There's something within him that she can't figure out yet. But she knows she wants to figure it out. She just doesn't know how to get anything out of him.

"All right," Missy says loudly. "I think it's time to get everyone involved in some activities."

Liliana and Ted make their way over as they listen to what's going to be happening now. Neither is completely surprised when they're put in charge of one game together. However, they keep their distance after splitting the girls up in two teams for the game. While Liliana makes herself not looks over to where Ted is standing, Ted isn't have much luck. He can't help but glance over every once in a while.

After another hour of playing games, they stop to have some lunch. Ted looks over to see Liliana walking with Lacey. He doesn't know what it is about the woman, but he can't stop looking over. There's something about her that makes him want more. But what is there? She's obviously been judging him since the beginning. He's thankful it's not because he's a wrestler. But he's not hiding anything and he's definitely not closing himself off to everyone, right? Why would he? What does he have to close off? Nothing, that's what.

Liliana just isn't able to read him. That's the only explanation. He's not hiding anything. He has nothing to hide.

"Daddy," Rachel says. "Come on."

"I'm coming," Ted replies as he catches up to her. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes. It's a lot of fun."

"Good, I'm glad." Ted rests his hands on Rachel's shoulders as they stand in line to get their lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liliana looks out the window and watches as the rain continues to fall. She tucks her hair behind her ear listening as the girls continue their conversation in the living room. Since their conversation the day before, things have been a little tense between Ted and Liliana. Not necessarily bad, just different from what it had been. The only one to blame is her. She hadn't meant for this to happen.

Turning around, Liliana sees Ted standing at the counter of the connecting kitchen. She wants to say something to him, but she doesn't know what. What can she say to a man who probably hates her now? Okay, she's probably over reacting about his feelings toward her.

"Do you need any help?" Liliana asks hoping Ted would need something.

"Umm…no, I think I have everything pretty much finished," Ted answers.

"Okay." Liliana lets out a soft breath as she looks back outside. They'd been stuck inside all day, which hadn't helped the tension that fills the cabin. Liliana didn't want to upset Ted, but she didn't want to lie to him either. But now they're barely speaking. She's not even sure why he's worried about it. After this trip, she'll probably never see Ted again. No, she knows that's a lie. Because she knows that when Lacey and Rachel get together it'll have to be at her place, not that she'd ever mind this.

Liliana jumps when Ted's phone rings unexpectedly. She hadn't been ready for that in any way. Turning again, she sees Ted wiping his hands on a towel.

"Sorry," he says as he grabs his phone. "Hey Dad."

Liliana sees the smile on Ted's face disappear. It's not something she'd seen over the last week. She'd seen Ted talk to his father on a few occasions and he was never without a smile. But now, that's all changed. Liliana wants to know what Ted's dad is saying, but knows she can't ask because it's none of her business.

"You didn't give it to her, did you? No, I know. What makes her think she can come back like this?" Ted sighs heavily and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, just keep me informed. I will. Love you too Dad. Bye." Ted hangs up and growls.

"Daddy," Rachel says. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cobra. Grandpa says hi."

Liliana can see Ted's still going over his conversation with his father. Walking over, Liliana pulls plates out of the cabinet. "Listen," she says softly. "I know you don't exactly like me, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

Ted glances over and snorts. "Why would you think I don't like you? Because of our conversation yesterday?" Ted shrugs. "Don't worry about that. I don't understand your need to read me, but I can see why it bothers you." Ted shuts the burners off. "Dinner's ready."

Liliana looks across the table at Ted to find him looking back at her. It's almost as if he's trying to read her now as well. Although, there's really not much about her that would be very interesting. Of course, maybe that's only her because she knows her life story. She does, however, want to know Ted's life story.

"So is it confusing?" Liliana asks.

"Is what confusing?"

"You're a junior, right?"

"Right."

"Is it confusing at home?"

"Oh, no. Never has been actually because I've always been Teddy at home. Unless I'm in trouble, then it's 'Theodore Marvin, you are exactly like you're father'." Ted smiles when Rachel giggles at that. "I'm glad you find that funny."

Liliana smiles herself at Ted's imitation of his mom. "How close was that to your grandma?" she asks looking at Rachel.

"Not very," Rachel answers.

Ted chuckles. "I've mastered Grandpa, but not Grandma. Mostly the laugh, but mastered it."

"No you haven't. You'll never be able to laugh like Grandpa."

"Grandpa tells me the same thing." Ted winks at Rachel. "Maybe I'll have to work harder."

"Never going to happen, Daddy."

"Sounds like Grandpa has a very unique laugh," Liliana says.

"It's a million dollar laugh."

Ted laughs softly. "Did you hear the laugh on the ringtone when Dad calls?" he asks looking at Liliana.

"Yes," she answers raising an eyebrow.

"That's Dad."

"That's a good laugh."

"Please don't tell him that. His ego is big enough." Ted chuckles when he sees the look on Liliana's face. "I'm kidding."

"I'm going to have to figure that out soon, aren't I?"

"Daddy likes to joke," Rachel says.

"So does Lily," Lacey finally speaks up.

"Lily, huh?" Ted asks. "That's the first time I've heard that."

"She's the only one who calls me Lily," Liliana says. "And she only does when Mom isn't around. Mom hates Lily."

"She does realize Lily is what most people will go to with the name Liliana right?"

Liliana nods as she sets her glass down. "She said if she wanted me to be Lily that's what she would have named me."

"What do you say?"

"It all depends on who's calling me Lily. Mostly, I don't care."

"So what if I start calling you Lily?"

"Can I start calling you Teddy?"

Ted grins and shrugs. "If you really want to. Honestly, that's what I'm known as most of the time."

"Then maybe I'll start calling you Teddy."

"Okay then."

******

Ted closes the door to the girls' bedroom before walking out to the living room. He finds Liliana sitting on the couch with a text book resting on her lap. As he sits down beside her, he raises an eyebrow. "Are you supposed to be at school right now?" he asks.

"No," Liliana answers. "I just wanted to get a head start with this. Tough teacher, I've had her three times already so I know what to expect."

"When do you graduate?"

"If I pass all my classes, it'll be after fall semester. I'll be doing my internship during that time as well. I need to go through my list to start sending out resumes for that. Luckily, I'll only be taking three classes in the fall. Unfortunately, they'll all be online. I hate online classes. But it's the only way offered at this time."

"But with the internship it may be the easiest way too."

"True. I never thought about it like that."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here."

Liliana laughs softly. "I suppose so."

Ted looks at Liliana and lets out a soft breath. "Amanda is my ex, Rachel's mom. Seems she's back in town and wants Rachel."

Liliana looks over at Ted, a little surprised that he's telling her this. "Can she?"

"Legally? No. I have full custody of Rachel and I have since she was two, which is when Mandy and I split up. She…" Ted sighs and rubs his face. "I was an idiot honestly. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't let Rachel go for anything. But I should have known Mandy and I would never work. We were too different. I realize people can have lasting relationships despite being different from each other. Mandy and I couldn't. After she got pregnant, we tried working out our problems. But then the problem became she didn't want to take responsibility of having a child. And I know what I did after she was born. I did go to school full time and I was still involved in sports. But I also raised that little girl. I wanted to quit everything and just be with her."

"Why didn't you?"

"I loved playing football and soccer. The look on Rachel's face every time I stepped onto the field or met her after a game or even a practice told me I couldn't quit that. She loved it more than I did I think."

"What about school?"

"My parents. Dad mostly. He told me if I really wanted to pursue a wrestling career, I needed something to fall back on. He always said 'you can't wrestle forever, son, so have something else'. So I did. It was hard. But it was all worth it."

"So you always wanted to be a wrestler?"

Ted shrugs. "It wasn't out of the question. I wasn't sure. Honestly, I'm still not sure. But I know I love it and I know Rachel loves that I am."

"You'd do anything for that little girl, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat. You seem to look at Lacey as your own."

Liliana nods. "I pretty much raised her. Mom…honestly, she should have never had kids. She's a good aunt and all that, but not a mom. I love her, I really do. But she's not a mom. Lacey always comes to me when she needs something."

"Well, you'll make a great mom someday."

"You are a great dad."

Ted smiles at that. It's nice to hear from someone other than those who are close to him. Liliana is definitely not someone he's close to. With everything that has gone on, he doesn't see that changing. At least they're able to get along. Liliana may not be able read him, as she says, but they can at least look past everything and enjoy their time here. Ted can't say he's ready to leave, which he supposes a good thing seen as they're here for another week.

"If you ask me, if all dad's were like you, there wouldn't be any problems," Liliana says with a slight shrug. "No one can take away the way you would do anything and everything for Rachel and if people can't see that, then they're crazy. I don't know your ex, but I hope she doesn't do anything to ruin what you have with your daughter." Liliana lets out a soft breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just let that all out."

"No, it's okay. It's nice actually. I hear it from my family all the time. It's just nice to hear from someone else."

"Listen, I know my mom is a whack job some times, but Lacey stays with me on weekends most of the time. I think it would be great if Rachel would want to come over. I haven't seen Lacey this happy with a friend in a long time. Don't think I'm trying to force anything…"

"No, you aren't. That's great actually. How Rachel got to be so shy, I'll never know. I'll remember that."

Liliana nods. She closes her book and sets it on the coffee table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you have any regrets?"

Ted lets out a soft breath. "Trying to pick my brain?"

Liliana shrugs. "Not really."

Ted watches Liliana for a moment. "No, I have no regrets. I have several moments where I'm now disappointed in myself, but no regrets. Everything happens for a reason and I can't change it now. Now I just remember what I've done in the past and try to better things for the future."

"Is that why you aren't married?"

"No. I'm not married because of two reasons. Reason one, a lot of women look at me as Ted DiBiase Junior and don't see the real me. Reason two, and the most important reason, those that do look at the real me, want nothing to do with Rachel. I'm not just some bachelor. I'm a single Dad. Rachel will always be in my life and if people can't handle that, then I can't be with them. So, is there a reason you're not married? Or is it just because you're still young and going to school?"

"I have scared myself away from marriage. Now, don't get me wrong, I would love to be married someday. But I look at the marriage my parents had and now the one Mom has with my step-dad. I love Bill, I do. But his relationship with Mom is ridiculous. My Dad's new marriage has worked out nicely, but I wouldn't really know about any of that. Growing up, Mom didn't want me to have much to do with Dad."

"I can understand that. My parents…how my Mom has put up with my Dad all these years, I'll never know. Dad's great, but he's stubborn."

"So are you like him or your mom?"

"Oh I'm definitely Ted's son. Everyone always says my parents did right by naming me Ted." Ted pulls his phone out of his pocket after it starts ringing. "Sorry."

"No problem."

"You missed my daughter by about ten minutes," Ted says after opening his phone.

"Well damn," Randy says. "Guess I should have called earlier."

Ted laughs softly. "Maybe so. So what's going on Orton?"

"My wife has been bugging me about your party."

"That's over a month away."

"You tell Sam that. She wants to know what she can bring. So please tell me something before I end up sleeping on the couch."

Ted laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "Well…" Leave it to Samantha Orton to want to know this early. "Tell her to bring some kind of salad, noodle or potato…I don't really care. But that'll work."

"Oh God, thank you. I will remember not to kick your ass for a week when you come back."

"You already did that. My neck still hurts from that RKO."

"Good! Bastard deserved it."

"Hey, you may be able to push Cody around, but I can kick your ass."

Randy chuckles. "Prove it Rookie!"

"Not worth my time. Hey, while I have you on the phone. Who do you know who's coming to the party who makes good brownies? Rachel has been begging for brownies. The last time I tried to make them, they were as hard as a rock." Ted looks over at Liliana when she laughs softly.

"I have no idea. If I find out from anyone, I'll tell them to bring those."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'll see you in a week."

"Right. Bye Orton."

"Bye DiBiase."

Ted closes his phone. "I'm glad you find that funny."

"How hard is it to make brownies?" Liliana asks.

"I've tried on numerous occasions to make them. They always turn out bad. Even the ones you just have to break apart. I manage to burn those."

"Wow."

Ted grins. "You and Lacey should come."

"What?"

"To the party. It's a July 4th party. You and Lacey are welcome to come. I mean, if you don't have any plans."

Liliana nods. "I'll have to see what's going on. Maybe I'll make brownies."

Ted chuckles. "Whatever you want, although if you do come you really don't need to bring anything."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm thinking of getting some more salad."

"Stay here. I'll go get you some."

"You don't…"

"It's fine. I was heading in there anyways."

Liliana nods. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Liliana watches Ted walk over to the kitchen. Maybe she's completely wrong about him. Or maybe he's just trying to make her think he's someone different. She's still having a hard time reading him. But at least she can say they're getting along.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Liliana pulls her hair into a ponytail as she walks down the hall. She can't believe they're going to be leaving tomorrow. It can't be possible that it's already time to be leaving. As she walks into the living room, she she's Ted on the phone. She's not sure who it is but she can see the grin on his face.

"Dad, you're insane," Ted says. "Don't Teddy me." Ted waves when he sees Liliana step over.

Liliana waves back as she waits for Ted to finish his call. When he hangs up a few moments later, she raises an eyebrow. "You talked back to your father?" she asks.

"We were just giving each a hard time." Ted sets his phone down on the table. "So, we leave tomorrow."

"I know. It's crazy." Liliana takes a seat beside Ted and watches him for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I guess it's more of a few questions."

Ted laughs softly. "Start with the first one."

"Did you really mean it when you invited Lacey and I to your party?"

Ted grins and nods. "Yes. I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't mean it. You should come. Pool's open, good food, good drinks, people who'll be way too loud but they're fun. Next question."

Liliana grins. "If I said I wanted to come to a wrestling show, would you help me out?"

"Help out how?"

"Figuring out which to go to, all that."

Ted raises an eyebrow. "In a heartbeat. Next question."

"When can we get started on that then?"

Ted laughs softly. "Tell you what. When you and Lacey come to the party, we'll talk."

"Sounds good. Where are the girls? We have to get out there."

"Ladies, let's go!"

Liliana rolls her eyes. "Well, I could have done that."

Ted winks at her as he stands up. He takes his ball cap from the table and places it on his head as the girls run out. "It's about time. We're getting old."

"You are old," Rachel says giggling.

"I'll show you old." Ted crosses the room in a few strides and lifts Rachel up.

Liliana smiles and stands up. She grabs her own hat off the table and joins the other three. After grabbing the two back packs, they all head out. Last day and they're on their own again, at least for the first part.

After getting the okay to head on their way, Ted leads them to the farthest trail, the only one they haven't gone on yet. Liliana smiles as the girls run ahead once again. Ted groans and shakes his head.

"To be nine again," he says.

Liliana laughs softly. "Because you're so old."

Ted snorts. "I am." He shrugs as they catch up to the girls. "So you decided to wait for the old people?"

"Speak for yourself." Liliana pushes at him.

Ted grins. "Thanks for being on my side for this." He winks at her.

After getting a bit further, they all stop to take a bit of a breather. The girls also take this time to take more pictures. Liliana smiles as she watches them. It makes her happy that Lacey is getting along with someone so well.

"Rachel, don't get too far," Ted says as he and Liliana take a seat on the ground.

"We won't," Rachel calls back.

Ted look at Liliana. "So, what's the verdict now?"

Liliana looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "I don't know." She shrugs. "I just don't know what to think of you right now. You're sweet. But…"

"You still have doubts?"

Liliana nods. "Yes. I'm sorry. I am trying."

Ted nods. "I know. You don't have to explain. You aren't the first who is unsure of me. And you definitely won't be the last. By the way, Missy had asked me if there would be any kind of possibility to get the girls to an event. She realizes they're girls but thought it would be interesting for them. I brought up that if it does happen to bring them in early and give them a little idea of what we do. Backstage and in the ring."

Liliana smiles at Ted. "I think that would be a great idea. I'm sure Lacey would enjoy it. Mom definitely wouldn't. But I'd be interested."

Ted nods again and grins. "Nothing is for sure yet, but it's being talked about at least. We'll see how far it goes. I'm not sure how many parents would be up for it though." He shrugs, wishing people could see the inside of his career. There's so much to it. There are pros and cons to professional wrestling. But what career doesn't have pros and cons, especially within the sports industry? He lets out a soft breath and looks at Liliana once again. She's at least trying. Maybe not with his chosen career path, but she is with him. She has definitely turned her eye to what he does and has tried to get to know him. Sure, she still doubts him, but she's trying. It's all he can ask for. Too bad he wants so much more with Liliana that that. Shaking his head, he looks away. He can't let her see the way he looks at her. It would cause too many issues.

"Daddy," Rachel says.

"What?" Ted asks.

"We're ready to move on."

"Okay." He looks at Liliana who nods and they stand up. They begin to head up the trail once again, letting the girls lead as they have the entire time.

Liliana listens as Lacey and Rachel start making up their own little tune for the hike today. She can't help but smile at what they've come up with. May not be a number one hit, but it's certainly creative. It's certainly much better than anything she should come up with.

* * *

Ted sets his bags down by the door and heads into the kitchen to grab their left over snacks. He bags them up before walking back over to the door to set them with his bags. He looks over when Liliana walks in. She smiles at him as she sets her bags down. He wonders if they'll actually come to the party. He'd love for them to be there but would never force it.

"We're on our own for everything, right?" Liliana asks.

"Yes," Ted answers. "They just want us gone by noon."

Liliana nods. "I don't see that being a problem."

Ted laughs softly. "Me neither. Unless they decide to take forever." He honestly doesn't want this to end just yet. He's beginning to think she's finally seeing the truth in him. He'll just have to continue working on that.

Liliana looks at Ted. "I suppose we can start loading stuff into the car."

Ted nods. "That's probably a good idea." He lifts a few bags and heads outside. He glances back to see Liliana following. "So, any requests for where we stop for food on the way back?"

Liliana shrugs as she lifts her bags into the back of the SUV. "I'm thinking a sit down. Not an expensive place, just a sit down."

Ted nods. "I was kind of thinking something like that. I'm sure we can find something like that along the way. Maybe we'll get adventurous and find a different route to take home."

Liliana smiles as they head back inside. "Okay. That works for me. Just as long as I make it back in time for school."

Ted grins. "I don't think that will be an issue."

"I'd hope not."

After they get all of their things packed into the back of the SUV, they climb in and head to the main building to hand their keys back in. It only takes five minutes before they're on the road. The girls chat about the entire trip they had while Ted and Liliana listen with smiles on their faces. Liliana stops smiling when she hears what Lacey whispers to Rachel. She knows she wasn't supposed to hear it, but she had. She glances over at Ted to see if he had heard as well. If he had, he's doing a good job at pretending he hadn't. It shouldn't surprise her that Lacey wants her and Ted together. But that's never going to happen. They are too different.

Liliana looks around when Ted pulls to a stop some time later. She wipes her eyes and sighs when she realizes they're at her place. Ted laughs softly when she covers her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we were this close," he says. "Had I realized, I would have gotten you up sooner."

Liliana smiles over at him. "It's okay," she says. She opens her door and climbs out as Ted does the same. They get both hers and Lacey's bags inside before Liliana wakes Lacey up.

Ted smiles as Lacey walks inside, barely awake. "It's been fun."

Liliana nods. "Thanks for driving."

"No problem. It was nice meeting you and I really hope to see you and Lacey at our party."

"Bye Ted."

Ted waves. "Bye Liliana."

Liliana walks inside and closes the door behind her. She sucks in a deep breath. Is it possible to not only fall for someone in two weeks but to fall for someone who she doesn't understand?


End file.
